Portavasos improvisado
by Janyo
Summary: Finnick entra muy molesto y recaliente a su van, lo acaban de despedir de su trabajo y todo por culpa de su alocada y atrevida novia, Gazelle. Parte 2:Complaciendo al amiguito (Advertencia: LEMON)
1. Despedido!

**Parte 1: ¡Despedido!**

* * *

En la van de Finnick, Gazelle estaba limpiando las últimas manchas de **refresco** de su busto; un pequeño accidente al mandarle un video a su novio había terminado por ensuciar su brasier con estampado de **pétalos**, así como el pelaje alrededor de este; intentó presumirle a su amorcito que podía usar el espacio entre sus pechos como un portavasos improvisado y sorber una bebida desde ahí. Pero la presión entre ellos terminó por derramar el líquido, aunque el vídeo seguro encantó a su amante de todos modos.

Sin embargo, antes de terminar de asearse, entró a la van el mismísimo Finnick. Parecía muy enojado.

—¿Pasó algo, chiquito baby? —Gazelle se sorprendió de ver a su novio tan temprano ahí.

—¿Qué si pasó algo? ¿¡Qué si pasó algo!? —bramó iracundo— ¡Tú estúpido vídeo, chichona! ¡Tú y tus enormes **globos** acaban de provocar que me despidieran de la cafetería!

—¿¡Qué!? —La gacela jaló de la **corbata** de su uniforme a su pequeño novio con una agresividad sorpresiva— ¿¡No le enseñaste mi vídeo a alguien más, o sí, petiso!?

—¡Suéltame zorra y déjame explicarte! —Se apartó de ella igualando su furia—. Ni loco le mostraría a nadie todas las cochinadas que me mandas. Aunque da igual, siempre que me mandas tus cositas nunca sale tu cara, así que mucha diferencia no hubiera hecho… —respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Finnick!

—¡Aún así, sabes muy bien que jamás compartiría nada íntimo! El problema fue esa maldita potranca…

—¿¡Qué cosa!? —La gacela encaró al fénec con una mirada asesina.

—¡Maldición, déjame terminar, Piernas!

—Habla, petiso.

Finnick gruñó por el sobrenombre despectivo, pero no le prestó mayor importancia.

—Cuando a su alteza serenísima se le ocurrió mandarme el vídeo de su maravilloso truco de sorber una bebida sin usar los cascos.

—Oye, fue un gran truco y lo sabes.

—¿Acaso me estoy quejando de eso? ¡El problema, Pechugas La Rue, es que me lo enviaste en horas de trabajo!

—Feh, pudiste verlo después.

—¡Estabas transmitiendo en vivo, Piernas! Y aunque no fuera así, de tonto voy a esperar a verle los melones a mi novia hacer magia, capaz cambias de opinión y lo borras. ¡No volveré a cometer ese error jamás!

—¿Y yo que culpa que seas un enano libidinoso?

—¡Mira mamacita, tú conoces mi debilidad y sabes mejor que nadie que no me puedo resistir! Así que, cuando me llegó esa notificación, entregué mi última popsypatita, cerré la caja y tomé mi descanso, pese al descontento de la fila que estaba esperando.

—Vaya profesional, bombón. Y te preguntas porque te despidieron…

—¡Cierra el pico de una perra vez, urraca, y escúchame! Mientras me deleitaba la pupila con tu videito en el área de empleados, una condenada cría de **caballo** se metió ahí y mientras trataba de decirle que estaría de regreso en la caja cinco minutos…

—¿Cinco minutos? Vaya que eres rápido en eso de "saciar tus bajos instintos", je, je…

—Ggggrrrr, ¡sólo vi el vídeo! Por eso estaba en el área de empleados y no en el baño. El punto es que esa condenada pony me tomó por sorpresa y mientras le decía que me dejara en paz, olvidé pausar el vídeo y la mocosa lo vio unos segundos, precisamente en la parte en la que manchas tus pechos.

—Ay Finnick, si serás… —Se dio una palmada en la cara.

—Lo peor es que me fue a acusar con su santa madre y al parecer le contó a ella el contenido del vídeo y mi jefe me mandó a llamar. No sé qué le dijo la potranca esa, pero mi jefe terminó pensando que estaba viendo porno en horas de trabajo… Estúpida pony.

—¿Y por eso te despidió?

—Ah no, ahí no acabó la cosa, cuando le expliqué que estaba en una videollamada con mi cachonda novia, el imbécil me dijo "Pasa el pack perro, o te despido" y ya te imaginarás lo que pasó después.

—Dime que no le respondiste con otro sobreexplotado meme.

—Sí, Piernas, le dije "Ah no mi hermano, consíguete la tuya" —comentó con ironía, rodando los ojos—. ¡Claro que no, no soy tan idiota para hacer eso! Le dije que me pasará primero el de su hermana y acto seguido, me despidió. —Se relajó de hombros—. Así que descuida, nadie excepto esa potranca y yo te vimos a tus bubis fallar en ser un portavasos improvisado.

Ella bufó algo molesta por el último comentario recordando el fracaso con la bebida, pero luego recordó que fue indirectamente la causa de su despido.

—Bueno bebé…

—¡Qué no me llames así, Piernas!

—Bebé Finnick —repitió el sobrenombre para hacerlo rabiar más—, aunque siento que te despidieron por ser un enano lujurioso…

—¡Cuida tu lengua, perra! —le advirtió furioso.

—Me siento parcialmente responsable por eso.

—¿Oh, en serio? —pronunció con ironí. Luego se cruzó de brazos mientras apretaba sus colmillos, sin embargo, en seguida se sobresaltó al sentir el pecho y los largos brazos de su novia rodéandolo con calidez —. ¿Qué demo…?

—Sé que este trabajo era importante para ti, y aprecio que pese a que te amenazó con despedirte, no le mostrarte mi vídeo.

—Feh, no lo hice por ti, jamás dejaría que otro infeliz viera lo que me desayuno todos lo días… mph.

La despampanante gacela se acercó a robarle un beso en los labios a su pequeño amante, ambos mamíferos estuvieron conectados unos apasionados momentos hasta que finalmente se apartaron respirando con dificultad.

—Sé que eres algo posesivo, pero a mí no me engañas. Lo hiciste porque me amas.

—Meh, ¿quién amaría a una loca hembra como tú que lo único que hace es meterme en problemas cada que se pone fogosa?

La gacela frunció el ceño mientras que el fénec sonrió, unos instantes después fue él quien tuvo la iniciativa y besó a su novia para demostrarle lo mucho que "no la amaba". Sin apartarse demasiado de su boca, Gazelle volvió a hablar.

—¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

—Ja, nunca lo estuve realmente, boba.

—¿Cómo? ¿No estabas furioso conmigo al entrar a tu van hace unos momentos?

—Oh, claro que estaba recaliente contigo, pero no esa clase de calentura. —La miró lascivamente—. Ese vídeo me dio varias ideas y se me ocurrió otra cosita que podrías poner entre tus pechos en vez de una tonta bebida.

—¿Una _cosita_, eh? —lo provocó con sorna.

Finnick sólo arrugó su frente y la furia se apoderó de su rostro.

—¡Quítate el brassier, ahora! —exigió el fénec entre coraje y lujuria.

—Quítamelo si puedes, bebé… —le respondió cínicamente viéndolo con unos ojos retadores y muy, muy seductores.

La pobre gacela no se imaginaba lo loco que lo traía y todas las cochinadas que planeaba hacerle en su pequeña van.

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_

_Aquí tienen un pequeño shot que se me ocurrió inspirado en la sensual imagen de portada, espero les haya fascinado._

_Aunque originalmente, esta historia iba a participar en un concurso relámpago de la página **EsDeFanfics**, pero debido a mi flojera y pésima administración de mis ratos libres, no logré terminarlo a tiempo._

_Como pueden apreciar, el concurso consistía en escribir un One-shot basado en tu mes de nacimiento (Al ser de octubre, me tocó escribir sobre la temática "**Es despedido de su empleo**") y como bonus debía usar las palabras "**Refresco, pétalos, caballo, corbata o globo**", no eran obligatorias, pero igual las usé todas esas y las remarqué en negritas en la historia. En sí, el único "premio" que me hubiera ganado es que hubieran publicado el link de mi historia, por una parte me entristece no haber podido ser seleccionado pero por otra, me alegra que no compartieron esta cochinada en su página xD._

_Y bueno, como pueden notar, a favor de la trama y los requerimientos del concurso, me tomé unas libertades al escribir, por ejemplo, el tamaño de copa de Gazelle xD (Personalmente, imagino a Gazelle con un tamaño de busto más modesto, como se ve en la película y como lo describo en mis otros fics, pero en esta ocasión me tomé la libertad artística de aumentarla un poco, espero no les moleste) y bueno, para los que han leído mi otro fanfic en progreso de estos dos "**Quiero intentar todo (contigo)**" se les hará familiar ver a Finnick vender Popsypatitas pero extraño que siga trabajando ahí, así que tomen este fanfic como un spin off o una historia de un universo alterno donde Gazelle y Finnick son novios y la estrella pop pasa las mañanas enviándole fotos y vídeos cuestionables a su pequeño amorcito desde su van._

_Y bueno, como mencioné anteriormente, esta historia originalmente iba a ser un fanfic de un sólo capítulo, PERO, ya que no está concursando (un requisito era ser un One-shot) y como la premisa de la historia terminó en una parte muy comprometedora, decidí escribir un segundo capítulo con **lemon**. Aún está en progreso y no se muy bien cómo diablos le voy a hacer para escribir algo así con estos dos, así que, tenganme paciencia y deseenme suerte. Quien no prefiera ver esta clase de material, le recomiendo considerar este, el final de la historia, la siguiente parte tendrá sólo contenido adulto y nada de trama._

_Por lo mientras, es todo, se agradece cualquier comentario u opinión respecto a esta historia, ojalá les haya encantado, y para los curiosos que quieran ver el segundo y último capítulo, los veo en la siguiente actualización. **¡Saludos y arriba el Finnzelle!**_

_**P.D. **Oh, quizás no tenga que ver, pero en una parte de la historia mencioné un consejo importante para quienes gusten de compartir imágenes o vídeos comprometedores a sus parejas: **Por favor, procuren no mostrar nunca su cara. No importa si es el amor de tu vida o te juró por su madre que jamás le compartiría "tu pack" a nadie más, puede que algún día no lo sea o simplemente terminen en internet por fuerzas ajenas a él/ella** (extravío o robo de celular, el agente del FBI o algún hacker que intervino el teléfono, un software que roba información, etc) así que mejor que nunca pasen por esa vergüenza de que terceros vean lo que con tanto amor le compartieron a alguien especial. (aunque lo ideal y más recomendable es que eviten compartir esta clase de cosas tan personales, que sólo exista esa clase de intimidad entre dos y solo dos). Respeten a su pareja y así mismos. Este es un consejo de su amigable vecino, el sorprendente hombre Janyo._

_**Créditos:** Imagen de portada hecha por __HyenaTig, pueden encontrar otros trabajos del artista en su página de Deviantart._


	2. Complaciendo al amiguito

**_Advertencia:_**

_Lo que están a punto de leer es un relato con alto contenido erótico y descripciones muy explícitas (Lemon) por lo que se suplica que sólo sea leído por adultos. Los personajes tienen la mayoría de edad y debe tomarse esta lectura como ficción y mero entretenimiento. Por favor, leer a discreción._

_Sin más distracciones, los dejo con la lectura. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**Parte 2: Complaciendo al amiguito**_

* * *

Por lo general, cuando Finnick hacía el amor con su novia, pese a no ser exactamente gentil, solía ser paciente y tomarse las cosas más despacio, al menos en la parte del juego previo; sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el zorro del desierto estaba demasiado excitado para pensar con claridad o tomarse las cosas con acostumbrada calma.

—Mmmmm… oh Finnick…

Mientras el vulpino de largas orejas besuqueaba el largo cuello de la cierva, sus juguetonas patas estaban estrujando a las dos causantes de su despido.

—Finn… sé más caballeroso con ellas, por favor... —susurró Gazelle al sentir que su novio apretaba con más y con más fuerza su busto.

—No —espetó sereno—, estas niñas se han portado muy mal y merecen un castigo ejemplar.

Agradeciendo a la vida que había nacido con zarpas pequeñas, Finnick disfrutó de apretar y ejercer presión a los pechos de su chica, aunque se contuvo para no presionarlos más de la cuenta, sabía que pese a la firmeza y lo mucho que se antojaba oprimirlos con rudeza, eran una parte sensible y delicada para toda hembra, y Gazelle no era la excepción.

Luego de juguetear un rato con "las gemelas" al mismo tiempo que embarraba su cara entre ellas, el pequeño zorro pervertido decidió atender una zona más erógena de la gacela. Posó un dedo sobre la fina tela del brassier estampado de flores y lo deslizó hasta encontrar su objetivo: una pequeña protuberancia que clamaba por atención. De forma pausada y con algo de lentitud, Finnick masajeó el pezón de su chica por encima de su corpiño, arrancando leves suspiros de parte de ella; luego hizo algo similar con el otro pecho mientras frotaba de manera circular las tetillas de la cierva, endureciéndolas cada vez más en cada vuelta que les daba.

El fénec continuó estimulando los montecitos de la gacela, esta vez, humedeciendo con su lengua la tela que lo cubría. Mientras su hocico se ocupaba de uno, una traviesa zarpa se había metido por debajo del sostén y comenzó a pellizcar el otro. Con su novio atendiendo sus senos, Gazelle mordió su labio inferior a la par que acariciaba las orejas de su pequeño amante.

—Pensé que ibas a castigarme —comentó ella con la voz entrecortada—, no a darme un premio, bebé… ¡ay… Finn... !

Un mordisco juguetón y un jalón al mismo tiempo en ambos pezones provocó que la hembra gimiera de sorpresa.

—En eso estoy, Cuernos, en eso estoy…

El fénec dejó de "torturar" uno de sus pechos con sus colmillos sólo para continuar su placentero tormento en su seno desatendido. Mientras cubría de saliva ese lado de su sostén y transparentaba la rosácea tela en el proceso, ambas patas zorrunas estaban ocupadas intentando quitar el condenado broche delantero del brassier, pese a no ser tan inexperto en el arte de desvestir a su novia, aún le costaba algo de trabajo abrirlo, sobre todo cuando estaba ocupado saboreando sus pechos y con sus bóxers apretándole cada vez más.

—¡Abre porquería del demo…! —masculló el vulpino antes de que por fin logrará liberar el busto de la hembra de su terrible opresión—. Listo, ¡a la primera, como siempre! —canturreó victorioso.

Gazelle rodó los ojos y enseguida rió en lo bajo. Cada día se volvía más bueno en ello aunque aún le faltaba mejorar.

Dejando finalmente de babear la bastante húmeda prenda femenina, Finnick se apartó un poco de su novia, admiró brevemente los alzados pechos de la chica para luego apartar de estos el brassier y contemplar la fantástica delantera de la gacela en todo su esplendor.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar otra risita mientras sonrojaba su rostro, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, pero la cara de asombro que ponía, la forma en que sus pupilas se dilataban, el espectáculo de sus orejas que se tensaban como si hubieran tenido una erección y la forma elíptica que formaba su hocico, todo eso la hacía muy feliz, era como una silenciosa forma de halagarla y sentirse orgullosa de su cuerpo.

Tras unos segundo de quedarse inmóvil contemplando el esponjoso show, Finnick sintió como una de las pezuñas de la chica se acercó a su mentón y luego, aprovechando que seguía boquiabierto, depositó un sensual beso en sus desprevenidos labios. El vulpino por fin reaccionó y correspondió la cálida muestra de afecto, profundizándola con ayuda de su lengua.

Mientras ambos amantes continuaban probando la boca del otro, ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo. Como si leyera la mente del vulpino, la gacela comenzó a desvestir a su noviecito; con gran habilidad, deshizo el nudo de su corbata que ella misma había anudado en la mañana, le sacó en un santiamén el chaleco y la camisa, y, para cuando el fénec se dio cuenta, sus pantalones ya estaban en el suelo; entretanto, la hembra acariciaba un sobresaliente bulto dentro de sus bóxers.

Continuaron rozando sus hocicos por un rato más, con Finnick masajeando los pechos de la hembra impetuosamente y con Gazelle estimulando su masculinidad de forma incesante, hasta que unos instantes después, se apartaron unos centímetros sin dejar de complacerse mutuamente.

—Así que… —cuchicheó la gacela—, ¿no dijiste que ibas a poner una cosita entre mis pechos hace un momento?

Pese a seguir recuperando el aire, Finnick no pudo evitar sonreír mostrando todos sus colmillos.

—Pero por supuesto que sí, esto sólo era el calentamiento. Aunque primero necesito que te acuestes.

—¿Por qué? ¿qué vamos a hacer en el colchón? —preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad.

—Oh nada, sólo un viejo truco de magia...

—Jo, jo, ¿de verdad? ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿de qué trata?

Mientras la hembra se reclinaba sobre la colchoneta que había en la parte trasera de la van de Finnick, el orejón vulpino buscaba entre sus cosas una misteriosa poción que lo ayudaría a realizar su increíble acto mágico.

—Pues… tiene muchos nombres, Piernas —dijo el fénec de espaldas mientras sacaba una botella de un botiquín—. Pero mi favorito es "la rusa".

Gazelle mordió su labio inferior ante la respuesta ocurrente de su amante, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en el amplio colchón hecho a su medida.

Desde que se hizo novia de ese enano enojón, la gacela pasaba más tiempo en su vieja van, pese a ser una porquería andante por fuera, ella se había dado el tiempo de darle ese toque femenino (pero no tanto para no afectar su frágil masculinidad) en la que ambos se sintieran cómodos, incluido una colchoneta donde cabían los dos perfectamente para dormir… y hacer otras travesuras en su cama improvisada.

Apoyando su nuca sobre una almohada, Gazelle espero a que su novio por fin estuviera listo, luego de ver cómo se deshacía de sus pantaloncillos, quedando completamente desnudo y dejando ver orgulloso su miembro semierecto.

—¿Qué pasó, amiguito? ¿Acaso ya no te excito tanto? —le habló algo decepcionada al "amiguito" de Finnick, como si de otro ser vivo se tratara.

—¡Hey, deja de hablar con mi pedazo, cabra vulgar! —exigió molesto—. Creo que simplemente no eres digno de él.

—Más bien creo que él salió defectuoso… —comentó con decepción en su voz.

—No… sólo lo mataste de aburrimiento con tus malos chistes y ahora necesita un poco de respiración boca a boca, y creo que tus labios serían perfectos para revivirlo; sé muy bien que tienes una Fijación Oral*… —Se carcajeó.

Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró, aunque admiró su creatividad para incluir en sus bromas el título de uno de sus discos más famosos. Gazelle colocó sus brazos bajo su busto a la par que levantaba sus pechos para tener la atención de Finnick.

—¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

—¿Sólo hazlo, perra…?

Ella lo miró malhumorada y con ganas de dejarlo sin hacer su truquito de magia.

—Errr… diga, ¿por favor?

—Y te preguntas porque me burlo de ti, enano jarioso.

De mala gana, como quien no quiere la cosa, Gazelle se llevó al "amigüito" de Finnick a la boca. Ejerciendo un poco de succión, la hembra estimuló su miembro que no tardó mucho en adquirir cierta firmeza. Finnick cerró los ojos y disfrutó muy alegre del maravilloso placer que la cierva producía en su entrepierna, pero el gusto le duró poco cuando recordó que aún tenía algo por hacer.

Gazelle permaneció recostada y concentrada haciéndole una felación a su novio hasta que de pronto, una sensación fría la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola retirar su boca de la masculinidad de Finnick algo confundida.

—¿Qué fue…?

Entonces notó que el vulpino había vertido encima de sus pechos un líquido transparente y muy resplandeciente, era un aceite para masajes que lo ayudaría a evitar la fricción de lo que planeaba hacer.

—Oh, no me hagas caso, tú sigue con lo tuyo en lo que yo cubro a las gemelas con esto.

Después de sacarle otra risa a su novia, Finnick usó ambas patas para abrillantar los senos de la hembra con el viscoso fluido, mientras, Gazelle retomó su labor introduciendo y retirando el miembro del vulpino de su boca en repetidas ocasiones. Luego de que el fénec le puso especial énfasis al espacio que hay entre los pechos de la chica, se quedó admirando los ahora brillantes y relucientes pechos de la gacela.

—Uffff… bien, ya acabé, ya puedes detenerte Pier… Piernas dije que ya… uffff… Pier… ¡maldición, Cuernos, para ya que se me va a salir el corazón!

Sintiendo una familiar sensación bajó su pelvis, el macho casi gritó a la chica de que se detuviera. Así de buena era. Muy a su pesar y cuando comenzaba a excitarse, la hembra retiró sus labios de la virilidad de Finnick no sin antes despedirse de un beso en la puntita.

—Adiós guapo, nos vemos después. —Le guiñó el ojo a su amiguito.

—¡Demonios, Cuernos, contrólate! Y dices que yo soy el pervertido.

—Pero lo eres, no te hubieras tomado la molestia de aceitar mis bubis si no fuera así, me sorprende que no les estuvieras hablando bonito en el proce… ¡oye!

Sin dejarla terminar de hablar, el fénec se posicionó encima del tórax de la hembra y, sin perder más tiempo, colocó su perfectamente erecto miembro entre los resaltables montes de su novia.

—Lo siento, sigue hablando es que… ¡ya no puedo esperar más!

Gazella bufó algo fastidiada, pero suspiró y le sonrió al tierno zorrito, seguramente había querido hacer esto desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Machos.

—Ya no importa, date gusto, bombón; te lo mereces.

—Gracias… Gazelle.

Finnick raramente se refería a ella por su nombre, así que la chica supo que él hablaba con sinceridad y apreciaba con toda el alma lo que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo.

Con su virilidad colocada en el lugar correcto, el vulpino tomó los pechos del amor de su vida y los apretó entre sí, formando una pequeña presión que le daba al zorro del desierto una sensación increíble. Tomándose sólo unos segundos para deleitarse con ese nuevo y raro placer, procedió a embestir el busto de la chica.

Como si estuviera penetrando cualquier otro orificio femenino, Finnick dio estocada tras estocada al pequeño espacio que quedaba entre los senos de Gazelle. Al principio de manera lenta, pero no tardó mucho en tomar un ritmo más veloz mientras aprovechaba para apretar los pechos de su novia.

Aunque Gazelle no encontraba mucho placer en sentir el miembro de su novio profanando su delantera, debía admitir que la situación la excitaba; jamás había hecho algo así con nadie y aunque su busto no era exactamente su parte del cuerpo más sensible, el olor a sexo se sentía cerca y no hacía más que estremecer distintas partes de su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus regiones bajas.

Mientras el fénec frotaba sin parar su virilidad contra los lubricados senos de ella, la cierva no resistió más la tentación de calmar un poco las ansias que tenía en su propia intimidad. Metió una de sus pezuñas entre sus pantaletas y dirigió uno de sus dedos a su zona más privada; sin sorpresa notó que estaba más húmeda y tibia de lo habitual. En otra ocasión hubiera preferido no ensuciar demás su ropa interior y el short de mezclilla que aún llevaba puesto, por desgracia ruidos lascivos y un potente almizcle varonil invadían la van de Finnick, por lo que la hembra se vio en la necesidad de complacerse así misma mientras que su novio estaba en lo suyo.

—Ah… argh… ¿todo bien… allá atrás? —cuestionó el depredador a la par que continuaba satisfaciéndose con el cuerpo de la chica.

Como si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido, Gazelle sacó inmediatamente su pezuña de sus bragas y volvió su atención al fénec de forma nerviosa.

—A-a-aquí sigo, bebé. Aquí sigo.

—Descuida, Piernas, no es un regaño… sigue con lo que estabas… sé muy bien que él único que la pasa bien en esta posición soy yo… ¡ugh! Pero descuida… no falta mucho para que termine.

—Hey, hey, —comentó algo apenada—, pensé que decías tener una buena resistencia y ser "de carrera larga".

—Cuando se trata… de complacerte… golosa… —dijo Finnick entre jadeos y sin dejar de hacerle el amor a sus pechos—… no pararé de darte duro hasta que te lleve al cielo… —hizo una breve pausa, azotando un poco su miembro entre uno de sus senos, para luego, reacomodarse y friccionar su virilidad en medio de dos suaves malvaviscos de nueva cuenta—. Pero cuando somos sólo yo y mi amigüito… sabemos que hay que apurarnos, marcarte como nuestra y luego… pasar a lo siguiente.

Aunque no era exactamente lo más romántico que haya oído de él, Gazelle apreciaba su preocupación por ella y que, como un buen amante, sabía recibir y dar en partes iguales.

—Gracias corazón, pero no tienes porque molestarte, considera esto como mi pequeña disculpa por lo de hace rato.

—¡Bah! Sea lo que sea… no lo hago por ti… sólo me excita escuchar tus gemidos de placer, no es como si quisiera devolverte el favor o algo así…

La hembra rodó los ojos, "Torpe enano", pensó. Gazelle sabía que él siempre quería hacerse el desinteresado, pero por mucho que Finnick quisiera sonar arrogante o egoísta, ella lo conocía muy bien y no tenía dudas de que la amaba y que haría todo por ella para complacerla.

Dejando un lado sus propias necesidades carnales, Gazelle puso sus pezuñas sobre sus propios pechos para tomar el control de la situación.

—Déjame enseñarte cómo se hace, petiso —comentó ella con desfachatez.

—Ja, todo suyo, madame. Quiero verla hacerlo me… ¡Wowowowowo…! ¡A la…! ¡Ufff…! ¡Así, nena… así!

Con la hembra a cargo de su propia delantera, estrechó de forma más cerrada su busto y comenzó a mover sus pechos de arriba abajo. El fénec, quién ya estaba cansándose un poco, dejó de moverse y sólo se quedó con las patas en la cintura disfrutando como la chica complacía a "su amiguito" y lo masajeaba eróticamente con "las gemelas".

Como cualquier hembra curiosa, la chica había visto uno o cientos de vídeos explícitos sobre el tema, y creía recordar un par de maniobras que siempre quiso probar con su macho, y ese era un día especial para intentarlo todo.

Sin dejar de aprisionar el miembro de Finnick, Gazelle movió su senos en direcciones opuestas para generar sensaciones diversas a distintas zonas del fálico órgano, acelerando rápidamente la respiración de su amante. Luego cambió el ritmo de lento a rápido mientras agitaba sus pechos de formas en que al vulpino no se le habían ocurrido. Y entre tanta excitación y frenético movimiento, él sintió que estaba llegando a su límite.

—Oye, Piernas; si sigues así creo que voy a…

—¿Y qué te detiene, pillín?

El macho parpadeó como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro, sé lo mucho que te mueres por venirte en ellas, es más, me ofendería si no lo hicieras.

—Pero…

—¡Sólo hazlo…! ¡Ahhhhh!

El vulpino tomó control de la situación inmediatamente y jaló los algo olvidados pezones de la chica haciéndola gritar de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que reanudó su ataque a los frondosos senos de la gacela.

—¡Argh, tú lo pediste, maldita ninfómana! ¡Unffffffff!

Decidido a no contenerse más, Finnick movió su pelvis con una fiereza que se había guardado para más tarde y deslizó su miembro lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía; mientras que Gazelle, intentando no quedarse atrás, aprisionó su propia delantera con los codos para ejercer una presión distinta y que resultó mucho más placentera para su pareja.

Unos instantes después, el vulpino ya no resistió más y terminó por explotar en el espacio entre sus senos; su miembro liberó su simiente, derramándose sobre la clavícula y cuello de la excitada hembra; mientras vertía cada vez menos cargas del lechoso líquido, Finnick tomó su mástil con su propia pata y lo agitó unas veces más, apuntando unos últimos disparos al pecho y a los pezones de Gazelle, pintándolos irregularmente de un blancuzco color que combinaba con su figura.

Respirando con dificultad, el macho soltó un par de alaridos con su ronca garganta mientras que sacaba la lengua como un canino complacido, al mismo tiempo que sacudía sin muchas ganas el pescuezo de su apenas firme amiguito. Luego de recobrar un poco de oxígeno en la sangre, Finnick se dio el tiempo para admirar su pequeña obra de arte improvisada. Era una cochinada, como de costumbre, pero ver adornado los pechos de su novia con su esencia le daba un placer único e indescriptible; su lado más salvaje le decía que esa era una marca de que esa hembra era suya y sólo suya, su lado más racional le decía que él era de ella y sólo de ella, así que finalmente vio la escena completa admirando los pechos de ella y sus ojos que lo veían con un fulgor único que le decía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Aunque le encantaría tener un recuerdo de este exitoso truco de magia, sabía que de nada serviría más que por morbo, porque esa sensación que tenía en esos momentos era irrepetible, única, y ningún dispositivo podría capturar jamás aquel momento íntimo que se comparte con alguien que amas con cada fibra de tu ser. Este degenerado recuerdo se lo guardaría en su mente y corazón, ellos dos y sólo ellos dos habían sido los únicos testigos de tan impúdico y pasional crimen. Como debía ser.

—¿Y… qué te pareció? —Gazelle lo sacó de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Fue como te lo imaginabas?

—No, para nada… ¡fue chorromil veces mejor! —espetó con infinito júbilo—. Ni el porno más guarro le hace justicia. Gracias… Gazelle.

La hembra sonrió complacida mientras con sus dedos extendía un poco del fluido translúcido por sobre sus pechos.

—De nada, corazón. Y gracias por darme otra cosa con que condicionarte si te portas mal conmigo.

—Eres una… —gruñó el fénec ante su amenaza—… aunque bueno… repetir esto alguna otra vez será fantástico.

Ambos rieron en esa extraña pausa postcoito, al menos de parte de Finnick. Luego el fénec cayó en cuenta de que faltaba complacer a su novia, y que no era el único truco que quería mostrarle. Rápidamente el vulpino tomó una caja de pañuelos desechables y se los facilitó a su novia, quién los aceptó sin más.

—Ten esto nena, límpiate. El show debe continuar.

—¿Qué? ¿No era todo? —Tomó un trozo de papel y comenzó a quitarse el exceso de blanco en su pecho—. ¿Tu amiguito aún tiene energía para otro round?

—No, diga, sí, digo, no exactamente. Necesita descansar un momento, pero creo que sé cómo podemos matar el tiempo entre tanto.

—¿Y qué propones hacer? ¿Quieres que saque una baraja o las damassssss…? ¿Pero qué…? ¡Aaaahhhhhh…! Oh, tú…

Interrumpiéndola de nueva cuenta y aprovechando que estaba distraída, Finnick se abalanzó contra ella y le bajó de forma salvaje sus shorts de mezclilla junto a las bragas violeta que obviamente no hacían juego con el sostén floreado que seguía botado en algún rincón de su van. Sin perder tiempo, la lengua zorruna atacó la intimidad de la gacela, arrancando de ella un súbito gemido.

—Oh cariño, en serio… no tienes… ufff… que hacer esto, de ve… ¡ahhh!

La chica trataba de hablar de corrido, pero las atenciones de Finnick no le permitía controlarse ni pronunciar palabra con claridad.

—¿Quieres que me detenga, Piernas? —preguntó inocentemente Finnick, a unos centímetros de su intimidad, con su hocico cubierto de saliva y fluidos femeninos.

—¡Cielos, no! Yo sólo decía… ¡ah!

El macho fue todo oídos y no dudó en obedecer a la cierva; continuó estimulando su zona íntima entre lamidas y lamidas, arrancando jadeos entrecortados cada vez que la juguetona lengua vulpina hacía de las suyas.

Era lejos de ser la primera vez que Finnick la complacía ahí abajo, pero vaya que el pequeño fénec tenía talento, pues no dejaba de ser tan excitante como la primera vez que él la complacía oralmente; el macho poseía una habilidad única y, pese a una obvia diferencia de tamaños, aprovechaba su particular anatomía para deleitar a su amante.

Mientras el hocico de Finnick estaba ocupado lubricando aún más el húmedo canal de la chica, su nariz se frotaba rítmicamente contra el diminuto centro de placer de Gazelle. Aunque el zorro estaba más enfocado en saborear los pliegues de su novia, sabía muy bien que, como cualquier otra hembra, su mayor zona erógena era otra, pero de forma premeditada, él sólo le daba un mínimo de atención para que, alguna forma, torturara a la cierva y prolongara mucho más su tan ansiado placer.

—Finnick… más arriba… por favor… —suplicó ella con un hilo de voz, las caricias contenidas de él estaban logrando su objetivo.

El vulpino lo consideró y llevó su índice cerca de su monte de venus, pero no hizo más que masajear de manera circular la zona más cercana a su excesivamente pequeño y sensible botón, mientras que, sin dejar de lengüetear sus labios inferiores, llevó los otros dedos de su pata a los muslos, acariciando otras partes de la chica. Todo esto no hacía más que desesperar a Gazelle y llevarla al límite.

En ese anhelo de saciar sus más bajos instintos, sin esperar a que el macho se dignara a hacerlo, Gazelle se llevó las yemas de sus dedos a su propia intimidad, sólo para ser inmediatamente bloqueados por la zarpa recelosa del vulpino.

—Finnick, ya deja de jugar conmigo…

—Pero… es divertido… —comentó entre chupetones a su humedad—… y adoro… que me ruegues…

—Finn…

—Hazlo, Golosa… —masculló sonando arrogante.

—No me hagas decirlo… —imploró con pesadez.

—No me hagas parar… —amenazó incrementando el masaje con el que la atormentaba.

La gacela mordió su labio inferior y aunque no le daba pena del todo ceder ante sus demandas, ella tenía cierto pudor y vergüenza cuando de su caricia favorita se trataba.

—Cómeme… —musitó ruborizada, pero cien por ciento segura de lo que decía—. cómeme todita. Devórame hasta hacerme gritar.

El fénec sonrió como un feroz depredador; si había algo que lo encendía más que gemidos placenteros o comentarios sugestivos, eran las palabras llenas de lujuria de una hembra que clamaba ser tomada, quizás podría sonar macabro que una inocente presa pidiera algo así a un cazador natural como él, pero sus palabras lo excitaron rápidamente y él estaba más que obligado a cumplir su retorcido capricho.

—Haré que te arrepientas de pedirme eso —espetó dispuesto a darle a la hembra el mayor placer de su vida.

—Jaaaaaaaahhhh… ¡Finn!

Sin más inhibiciones, el novio de Gazelle arremetió contra su desatendido clítoris he hizo bramar a la hembra enseguida. Un pequeño orgasmo tomó a la hembra desprevenida, aunque para Finnick no fue más que la señal de que todo ese juego previo en su intimidad había valido la pena, sin detenerse por los ligeros rocíos que mancharon su hocico, el macho continúo brindando placer carnal a su pareja usando sólo su lengua, aunque sólo para prolongar más aquel erótico espasmo, el fénec introdujo un dedo en su estrecho canal, arrancando más gémidos sonoros a su compañera.

Sin perder el tiempo, Finnick siguió succionando de manera insistente el sensible órgano femenino, pese al calor del momento y que sus instintos más primitivos le decía que debía aumentar su salvajismo, el zorro del desierto sólo se limitó a usar su ávida lengua y no involucrar a sus colmillos, pues sabía que lastimaría a su pareja en una zona tan delicada y a la vez tan sagrada para toda hembra, específicamente, su hembra.

Mientras tanto Gazelle no hizo más que retorcerse de satisfacción al sentir una tercera convulsión en su vientre, para ese momento ambas pezuñas sostenían con firmeza la cabeza y orejas de su impetuoso amante, que pese al calor del momento no dejaba de provocar suspiros en la chica por ningún instante.

Luego de sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica por cuarta vez en su intimidad, la hembra sacó la lengua agotada y suplicó débilmente por un descanso. Su novio, a su pesar aunque algo agradecido porque comenzaba a cansarse, obedeció casi al instante, pero en vez de parar en seco, retomó su trabajo previo y como si fuera un canino tomando agua, lamió los pliegues de la hembra con un ritmo mucho más lento.

Mientras Gazelle intentaba recuperarse de la agitación, Finnick estaba planificando su siguiente movimiento. Sin dejar de atender su intimidad con la boca, el fénec usó sus patas libres para destapar una botellita con un lubricante especial, luego roció prácticamente todo el contenido sobre su brazo derecho, desde el hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Aunque la gacela estaba con la mente algo nublada por el subidón de endorfina y dopamina que acababa de recorrer su cuerpo, su nariz percibió enseguida la esencia de un particular aroma, y antes de preguntar a su novio el origen de dicha fragancia, sintió de súbito una sensación fría a las afueras de su feminidad.

—¿Finnick? ¿Qué estás…? —se calló enseguida al sentir 3 fríos y empapados dedos entrar a su estrechez.

—Solicito permiso para explorar y buscar el punto G, su majestad. —comentó el vulpino entonando la voz de un soldado, a la par que masajeaba de manera circular la entrada de la chica con intenciones de dilatar más aquella parte especial de ella.

Aunque la cierva disfrutaba de la atención especial ahí abajo y el cambio de temperatura la hacía gozar demás el momento, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Ay, mi vido, eso es sólo un mito, no existe.

—¿Y si lo encuentro que te hago? —la retó sin dejar de estimular sus pliegues femeninos.

—Querido, eso no es posible, sólo algunas hembras tienen ese "supuesto punto G" y al menos yo soy una de las que no tienen uno. Lo he buscado varias veces sin éxito.

—¿Te atreviste a manosear tu propio cuerpo…? —La cuestionó en un tono acusador—. ¿¡Sin mí!? ¡Que egoísta! —Luego regresó a su voz habitual—. Pues déjame darte una pata en esto, Piernas.

—Finnick…

—Vamos, ¿qué puedes perder? Déjame hacerte gemir como ningún macho lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

—Finn —le habló con más seriedad, aunque sin dejar de jadear ligeramente por las caricias a su centro de mayor placer—. Ya lo hemos hablado, no tienes porque impresionarme ni compararte con otros. —La gacela acarició la oreja de su novio y lo miró de manera tierna—. No tienes nada que probarme, corazón, yo te amo tal y como eres.

—Lo sé, pero aún así, quiero intentarlo, déjame tratar de complacerte.

—Ay Finnick… —susurró con ternura.

—¡Por favor, ya decídete! ¡No hagas que haberme lubricado todo el maldito brazo haya sido en vano!

—¿Cómo dices…? ¿Por qué…?

—Es lo único que necesito para buscar aquello que dices es sólo un mito.

Ella lo miró incrédula, alzando una ceja.

—¿Habías planeado esto, verdad?

—No, no, no… tal vez…

El fénec le dedicó una sonrisa taimada, ella correspondió el gesto mordiéndose los labios.

—Permiso concedido —farfulló con cierta duda y excitación—. Proceda con cautela.

—¡A tus órdenes, chichona! —asintió el pervertido vulpino teniendo el consentimiento de su novia para entrar en ella.

Antes de que Finnick comenzara con el extraño procedimiento, cuál si fuera un ginecólogo profesional, se aseguró que la feminidad de la cierva estuviera lo suficientemente dilatada, y aunque su diferencia de tamaños le garantizaba que no habría mayor problema, no quería arriesgarse a lastimar a su chica especial. Luego de masajear la entrada y su clítoris una última vez, el zorro decidió iniciar la inserción, cerró su puño poniendo su pulgar entre los dedos de en medio y comenzó a introducirlo en su feminidad.

—F-F-Finn…

El vulpino atisbó a Gazelle y notó en su rostro algo de temor, él sonrió confiado y con intenciones de calmarla.

—Tranquila, Piernas, no voy a hacerte daño, estás lista aquí abajo, pero si algo se siente fuera de lugar, lo sacaré enseguida. ¿Confías en mí?

—La verdad… no…

Él la miró malhumorado.

—Vamos, no es como si no te hubieras metido algo más grande antes…

—Imbécil —respondió ella molesta—, no tiene nada que… ahhhh… ¡unf!

Aprovechando que Gazelle se distrajo, Finnick por fin metió su pata cerrada al cálido interior de la chica, ella soltó un gemido más lastimero que placentero, pero no fue del todo desagradable, sólo algo sorpresivo e incómodo. El vulpino giró su muñeca con lentitud unos milímetros para acomodar su pata lo mejor posible.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Te dolió?

—No… pero… se siente… curioso… mhp… —suspiró mientras el macho seguía oscilando su muñeca en su interior— y ya se empieza a sentir bien.

—Y pronto sentirás mejor… ¿puedo?

—Con cuidado… y sin más sorpresas —le advirtió aún molesta.

—Feh, no prometo nada, pero procuraré hacerlo.

Ella rodó los ojos por el comentario, pero enseguida, los puso casi en blanco cuando su novio introdujo más y más su antebrazo a ella, arrancando casi un grito de su garganta por tan placentera e inesperada sensación.

—Upsy… —musitó Finnick fingiendo estar apenado, y seguro de que había hecho algo más bueno que malo.

Mientras continuaba adentrándose más y más a ella, el fénec hacía pequeñas pausas para retroceder su avance; aunque por fuera parecía ser más alta o grande, su humedad era tibia y estrecha, tanto que no podía esperar a que "su amiguito" se recuperara y sintiera su calidez, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en él y su pedazo; tenía una misión que cumplir.

Recordando a lo que venía, el macho comenzó a sacar y meter su brazo, inclinándolo en distintos ángulos para buscar en sus paredes internas el tan preciado punto G.

Mientras tanto Gazelle tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas pezuñas, pues las poco ortodoxas caricias del zorro le estaban dando un placer que nunca había sentido, y aunque la furgoneta de Finnick estaba en un lugar aislado, no quería llamar la atención externa de las lascivas atenciones que recibía.

Luego de que el puño del fénec probó las partes más lejanas de la estrechez de su novia, decidió continuar su noble búsqueda en las zonas más próximas de su exterior, pero cuando el pulgar aún rodeado por los otros dedos de su pata rozó un punto en particular, la cierva soltó un chirrido agudo que resonó en sus enormes orejas.

—¡Argh, no grites tan fuerte, pe…! Oh… Creo que ya lo encontré…

—No, espera Finnick, por favor no… ¡Guuuuuuuuu…!

La hembra apretó los dientes cuando el zorro dio con su objetivo, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro de gran satisfacción.

—Bingo, tenemos un ganador.

Aunque Gazelle le pidió que lo tomara con calma, Finnick no le prestó mucha importancia y comenzó a estimular el hasta ahora desconocido punto G de la chica, aprovechando que su puño y casi todo su brazo se encontraba aún en los adentros de la hembra, comenzó a introducir y sacar su antebrazo con un ritmo más frenético. Repitió el proceso un par de minutos, pese a que la extravagante estimulación ya le estaba entumiendo el brazo, el fénec no paró hasta que creyó que su novia estuviera cien por ciento satisfecha

—¡Finnick, por favor, más lento… Finnick… FINNICK!

Por mucho que intentara acallar sus alaridos, la hembra no pudo evitar clamar con excitación el nombre de su amante mientras este la penetraba una y otra vez con su pata y prácticamente todo su brazo, masajeando con mayor intensidad la zona donde creía estaba el supuesto punto G de Gazelle.

—¡AAAHHHHHHHH!

No pudiendo resistirlo más, la hembra soltó un potente y sonoro bramido que seguro alertaría a un par de mamíferos del vecindario. Desde que el fénec se había introducido en ella, no dejó de sentir pequeños miniorgasmos durante todo el acto de exploración, pero no fue hasta hacía unos momentos que su humedad se contrajo involuntariamente, seguida de un potente clímax.

Ante el estremecimiento de su canal interior, Finnick cesó enseguida, disfrutando el exceso de fluidos y de como los músculos internos de su chica se apretaban a lo largo de su extremidad, aunque la presión era mucha y sujetaba su brazo con brusquedad, prefirió no retirarlo para no interrumpir el coito de la gacela y prolongar su orgasmo el mayor tiempo posible.

Tras varios segundos de respirar con dificultad, la mente de la chica comenzó a aclararse, aunque su vientre y piernas aún temblaban por tan peculiar acto carnal, Gazelle salió de ese trance postcoito, se secó el excesivo sudor de su frente, apartó el flequillo de este y miró complacida a su amante quien aún tenía una extremidad "atorada" en la prominente feminidad de la cierva.

—Y… ¿qué te pareció? —cuestionó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Fue… increíble, yo jamás… bueno, no recuerdo nunca haber sentido algo así… fue tan… wow… no tengo palabras, bebé…

—¿Y…? —insistió sin quitar esa mueca ladina.

Ella rodó los ojos con fingido fastidio, odiaba tener que darle la razón…

—Qué me equivoqué, si existe un punto G, al menos en mí.

—Meh, sólo quería oírte decir que tuviste el mejor sexo de tu vida, pero esa es una respuesta válida, Piernas.

Ella negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, típico de él; aunque tampoco estaba errado del todo.

—No fue exactamente sexo, pero sí, no me había venido así de bien desde hace tiempo… y hablando de sexo de verdad…

Ojos llenos de lujuria se clavaron en la entrepierna de su amante, con gran orgullo la hembra notó que el "amiguito" de Finnick estaba nuevamente levantado y listo para su esperado segundo round, aunque ella acababa de tener el quizás mejor orgasmo de su vida, había algo que quería intentar.

—Me leíste la mente… aunque primero… ¿me darías una pata?

Notando que el brazo de Finnick aún seguía dentro de ella, la chica se cubrió la boca apenada y trató de no reírse por lo cómico que se veía. Relajando un poco los músculos del interior de su vientre, la hembra pujó un poco mientras que su novio retiraba con lentitud su extremidad, robando un par de gemidos a su sensible zona.

Sintiendo un leve entumecimiento en su pata, el fénec recuperó un poco la movilidad de esta, pero mientras, usó su pata libre para preparar a su "amigüito" para el gran final.

—Oye yo… —decía el vulpino algo inseguro—. Quizás no se sienta tan bien como hace rato, así que si no quieres…

Pero ella no lo dejó terminar y lo silenció con un beso en los labios. No era un secreto que como buen macho se sentía algo acomplejado por su diferencia de tamaño, pero aunque ya lo habían discutido, ella quería asegurarle que no le importaba. Ella lo aceptaba por lo que era, no se enamoró de él por su físico o su desempeño sexual, si no por el tamaño de su corazón; pero el muy menso parecía olvidar eso de vez en cuando.

Luego de cortar el beso, la hembra sostuvo la masculinidad de Finnick entre sus pezuñas y la agitó para terminar de endurecerlo por completo.

—Claro que quiero, los quiero a ti y a tu "amiguito" aquí, dentro de mí y ahora, pero especialmente a ti, a ti te amo y te quiero siempre a mi lado. Enano.

Ella sonrió apretando juguetonamente su miembro para luego soltarlo, él la miró algo molesto por el último comentario, pero sin dejar de sentir cariño en sus palabras y una mezcla de afecto emocional y carnal por su novia.

—Basta de cursilerías y abre las piernas, Ga… Gazelle —declaró en un tono fastidiado, pero que decía "también te amo" entre líneas.

Ella se recostó en el colchón nuevamente regalándole una mirada lasciva, que lo invitaba a tomarla. Mientras se acomodaba, la hembra separó la entrada a su feminidad con dos de sus dedos, dejando ver lo empapada que estaba y lo excitada que aún estaba por él.

Secándose la baba que escurría de su hocico cual si fuera un perro hambriento, Finnick se acercó a ella para luego sostener a su "amiguito" entre sus zarpas, dirigiéndolo a la parte más íntima y personal de Gazelle.

Luego de frotarlo unos segundos entre sus labios inferiores, por fin el fénec introdujo la punta de su particular lanza a la aún estrecha y húmeda feminidad de la gacela. No tardó mucho en salir unos centímetros para enseguida volver a entrar y repetir así el proceso un par de veces.

Si bien era cierto que el miembro del vulpino no la llenaba tanto como su brazo, eso no impedía que Gazelle disfrutara de su cálido órgano viril en su intimidad; los juegos previos, así como las actividades depravadas que hicieron juntos minutos atrás fueron muy vigorizantes, y bastante deleitosas, pero no se comparaban al goce único que se consigue cuando dos mamíferos deciden unir sus cuerpos, fundir sus almas y simplemente, hacer el amor.

Aunque para Finnick el poner su miembro entre los pechos de la chica o explorar el espacio más recóndito de su novia fue una experiencia maravillosa que saciaba sus más oscuros sueños, coincidía con la hembra en que no había nada mejor que hacer el clásico y nunca pasado de moda acto de fornicación. Aunque eran de especies distintas, de clases animales opuestas, de complexiones lejos de ser similares y evidentemente de mentalidades más que discordantes, eran momentos como estos dónde sabían que eran el uno para el otro, no un complemento, no la parte que les faltaba o les sobraba, no el amor de su vida. Sólo eran ellos dos, un par de animales que gozaban de la compañía del otro unidos por un lazo ilógico y sin bases que de algún modo cobraba sentido cuando estaban juntos y unidos como en ese momento.

El fénec aceleró el ritmo, y recordando que no hace mucho había encontrado el punto G de su novia, inclinó su miembro en donde creía podría estar ese particular lugar, era una fortuna que pese a su tamaño el dichoso punto estuviera a su alcance.

Enseguida la hembra gimió más de la cuenta cuando volvió a sentir esa estimulación sin igual en el interior de su vientre, haciéndola estrecharse más a su novio, a quién rodeo con ambas piernas y lo obligo de esa forma a penetrarla con más ímpetu, al mismo tiempo que ponía ambas pezuñas en su nuca, pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

Con la presión que la hembra ejercía tanto afuera que por dentro, el vulpino se vio en la necesidad de complacerla una última vez y la embistió con más fuerza para terminar de una vez por todas con la mejor muestra de amor que conocía. Sin darse cuenta el macho clavó posesivamente sus garras entre sus muslos casi de la misma forma en que la hembra enterraba sus pezuñas en su espalda. Esa extraña amalgama entre dolor y placer fue el detonante que llevó a la pareja a un plano celestial dentro de su particular nido de amor.

Gazelle clamó el nombre de su amante cuando por fin su clímax volvió a llegar, el macho hizo algo parecido cuando las paredes de la hembra que ya se habían adaptado a su miembro lo estrujaron y provocaron que soltara su esencia varonil dentro de ella, sintiendo un potente orgasmo en cada descarga que depositaba al interior de la estrechez femenina.

Se quedaron unos instantes casi inmóviles, jadeando y abrazados el uno del otro, dejando que el placer y un poco del dolor autoinfligido por ambos amantes pasionales abandonara sus cuerpos lentamente. Aunque la parte más divertida había pasado, permanecer unidos luego de tan depravado espectáculo se sentía muy bien, la calma luego de una tormenta de esa magnitud era algo de lo que ambos podían gozar.

Por sus diferencias anatómicas, Finnick continuaba abrazado de su chica con su mentón encima del vientre de ella, observándola desde abajo, Gazelle por su parte continuaba rodeando con sus largas piernas a su pequeño novio mientras le dedicaba una dulce mirada y un gesto de ser una hembra más que complacida.

Les hubiera gustado estar así más tiempo, unidos por un tibio abrazo y empalmados sólo como dos amantes debían estar, pero la necesidad de probar los labios del otro hicieron que se separaran finalmente. El fénec y su "amiguito" abandonaron la humedad bastante calada de la cierva, luego el vulpino se acercó al rostro de la hembra y antes de que llegara a su destino, la gacela ya lo había atrapado entre sus brazos para después besarlo en la boca.

—Te amo. —Se atrevió él por fin a pronunciar esas palabras que no eran propias de él, pero que era evidente que sentía desde que esa pervertida presa entró a su vida.

—Ay, que cursi —susurró la hembra entre besos para fastidiarlo, aunque sabía, que lo que decía era la verdad—, yo también te amo, bebé.

—Cierra el pico, urraca —musitó molesto por el primer comentario pero feliz por sentirse correspondido.

La enternecedora escena y las inocentes caricias de pareja se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte portazo a las afueras de la van de Finnick, seguidas por el reclamo de una voz desconocida para las dos.

—¡Policía de Zootopia, abran la puerta! ¡Hemos recibido varias quejas de los vecinos! ¡Salgan enseguida!

Ambos mamíferos abrieron los ojos expectantes y se dedicaron una mirada de preocupación.

Gazelle y Finnick jamás habían deseado tanto que Nick y Judy se materializaran para sacarlos de este apuro.

Y todo por un estúpido portavasos, un estúpido y sensual portavasos improvisado.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_¡Y ahí lo tienen! Así concluye este extraño One Shot que se convirtió en un Two Shot con sabrosura. Espero que les haya gustado. Este vendría siendo mi segundo lemon (al menos el segundo publicado) que escribo, aunque no soy muy fanático de este pecaminoso género de la ficción, vaya que ya le traía ganas, no me considero muy bueno en esto, pero sé una que otra cosita, ojalá no haya perdido el toque, y que las… "particulares" muestras de afecto entre estos dos animalitos, en especial su particular "juego previo" no los haya asustado y les haya gustado. Sé que quizás la pareja sea algo… bueno, bastante rara, sobre todo a la hora de hacer "el delicioso", sé que realmente tendrán que usar mucho su imaginación para darse una idea de como estos dos mamíferos de especies tan diversas hacen "cuchi-cuchi", pero espero esta historia les haya ayudado y se hayan sacado de dudas._

_Y si no es mucho pedirles, me gustaría mucho que me hicieran saber que les ha parecido esta corta historia, apreciaría mucho que me dejaran un review o comentario al respecto._

_Aprovecho estas notas para agradecer a las personitas que leyeron la primera parte, me alegro que aunque haya sido corto y sin mucha acción a diferencia de la segunda parte, les haya encantado:_

_Muchas gracias por marcar su historia como sus favoritos: **Dark Heart Attack.**_

_Y por úiltimo, pero no menos importante, mil gracias por sus reviews: **MASTER CJ , LagrimasSolitarias, Darkkness666, El Guest que siempre me deja reviews en todas mis historias pero nunca me deja su nombre, **_**_n1god y Pyro phoenix-bird._**

_Pues, creo que sería todo, respecto a mi otro fanfic de Finnzelle, "Quiero intentar todo (contigo)", continuaré actualizándolo periódicamente, a diferencia de este, me tomará más tiempo subir capítulos, pero por favor, sigan teniéndome paciencia. Muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo. ¡Abúr a todos y de nueva cuenta, **arriba el Finnzelle**!_

* * *

**_Basura Legal:_**

_Los personajes de Zootopia y lo relacionado a ellos le pertenece a Disney y sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Esta historia es ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

_De igual manera, los actos sexuales aquí narrados son pura ficción, realizados entre dos personajes ficticios con la mayoría de edad y con su consentimiento, las actividades mostradas no deben ser imitadas a menos que se tenga conocimiento previo, confianza y aprobación entre los dos involucrados; así mismo, el autor no se hace responsable si se sacan un ojo, sufren algún desgarre u otro malestar provocado por tratar de imitar alguna de las deliciosas actividades de esta historia._

_Todos los derechos (y los izquierdos) reservados._


End file.
